


The Wreckage.

by GaaraUnveiled



Category: Karin | Chibi Vampire
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaaraUnveiled/pseuds/GaaraUnveiled
Summary: What happens when an 11 year old vampire falls in love with her own doll? Read to find out.;)





	The Wreckage.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Karin or any characters. If you don't like this kind of stuff, then DON'T waste your time and read. Simple as that. If you support this couple like I do, then read on. Enjoy.  
> ~GaaraUnveiled.

**~Chibi Vampire**~  
*~One Shot~*

Anju Maaka slumped down on to her bed, long grey hair whipping downward. She came down with a soft thump, landing gently on her bottom then crossed both her legs. It had been a tedious day for the young vampire, and she was more then exhausted, feeling a tad winded. She had spent her whole day clutching her velvet umbrella while following her older sister Karin around, also watching over her sister's good close friend Kenta Usui. From store to store, through alley through alley, she stayed close behind her big sister, making sure she was safe from all harm. She didn't exactly trust Usui yet, given he had just found out about Karin being a vampire, and she wanted to make sure nothing happened between them. She had watched them from the edge, on top of a café building directly on the roof looking down at the two. They sat on an old Mahogany bench, that was plastered in snow and shared some hot chocolate. They looked more then happy. Too happy.

Anju felt herself tighten her grip on the umbrella, feeling a bitter feeling of envy topple over her.   
She had turned around and left, seeing everything would be fine, and that there was no need for her to follow her sister around anymore. For Karin was more then safe, clearly. When she had arrived home, she had moved straight up to her bedroom, not taking any notice of her mother and father when they asked her about her day and where she had been. She knew it was best to not to say a word to anyone, not even To her own doll, Boogie.

"Oh Anju, you're home. How was your day?" He asked, curious to hear about her long day's worth of adventures. He waited for a second or two, hoping she'd tell him all about it, but she didn't say anything back.

She then softly sighed, looking out the window as the blunder of white snow gently fell. She would of opened the window to enjoy the soft flakes, but decided not to, for she had been in it all day, and it would only remind her of what she couldn't have. She swallowed hard, feeling her eyes begin to swell up with water. She had to stop herself from crying, before anyone heard her. But it was too late. The tears began to fall.

Boogie, who had been sitting across the bed from her, slumped over like a sack of flour. He watched as the girl began to sob quietly to herself, clutching to her chest as if the aching pain came directly from there. He didn't know why she was acting this way, for Anju barely ever cried. But more to the point, ever let anyone see her like this. It was breaking him.

"Anju? Are you ok?" Boogie asked, as the young vampire buried her head into her lap. She shook her head, sniffling as she clung to her knees tightly. Now Boogie knew Anju inside and out, and seeing her this upset meant something had really hurt her, and he was willing to find all of this out. Not really being able to move, the doll tried to scoot himself to her, but failed when he fell over on his stomach, almost in reach of her. She heard his collapse and slowly rose her head, looking down at him through watery eyes. She then closed them, clenching her teeth and fangs.

"It's not fair." She quietly said, now looking down to her knees.

"What's not fair?" Boogie asked, lifting his head up a little, in need of some assistance. Anju wiped her eyes then gently picked him up, placing him into her lap. She put her arms around him, quietly nuzzling her left cheek through his blue fabric hair. She squeezed him a little, but not too hard, for she didn't want to hurt the soul inside. Her eyes opened, still wet from her crying.

"Big sister has someone special. Why can't I?" she asked, in almost a light whisper. Her voice was soft, like the coo of a dove beside a church bell. Boogie looked up at her, rather stunned that even came out of her mouth. He always thought she preferred to be alone from others, and had no idea that she even had feelings like that at all. He just assumed she liked the space between her and her bedroom walls. But to want something special like what Karin had, that's something he never expected from Anju. And he knew her well.

"But Anju, you do have special people in your life. You have your mother, father, Karin, and even your older brother Ren. See Anju, you don't need people like Kenta Usui. You have everything you need right here at home." He explained, trying to simmer her down a little.

Her eyelashes fluttered, with tiny water droplets still clinging to them. She sat in silence for a minute or two, still holding on to Boogie but with a little more of a squeeze. The dim room she was in felt darker, as if her mood had somehow changed it. Boogie looked back up at the girl who was now staring at the wall, hoping to find an answer perhaps. But never did. She then rested her head back on his.

"But it's not the same.." She stated, nuzzling Boogie a little more.

"Anju, I don't understand what you want. What desire do you have that your foolish sister Karin holds as well? Why do you even care what your sister has when you should be happy for what you have already? I forbid you to become like her, stupid and Naive. And worst of all, he's a human! She's a vampire! YOU'RE a vampire! See what I'm saying?" Boogie explained raising his plush arms up into the air and sparaticly moving them. After basically yelling at her, Anju felt her heart begin to race and mind come to a stop. She then held Boogie tighter, almost squeezing him too hard as the pain and anger inside her started to boil. Then out of no where, she snapped.

"Because, because....BECAUSE I WANT SOMEBODY LIKE THAT!!" She yelled, clutching the doll up to her chest and crying out. Boogie's black doll eyes widened as she squeezed, making his little plush face turn blue from the force around his little body. He tried to speak but couldn't, due to the pressure on his tummy. Anju then continued to bawl.

"I want somebody I can love and call my own! Someone special who I can freely walk around with during the day instead of staying cooped up in here with the only company being my bedroom walls. I want to attend school with this special someone, and pass notes to during class. I want to watch the sunset with someone. Is that so hard to ask for??" She yelled gripping even harder on to him.

Boogie, who was sure he was going to pass out, wheezed as Anju finally released, getting back his breath and some air. Never in his life, did he think Anju would ever squeeze him that hard. Never. Yes, it hurt like hell, but he understood why she did it. She just had so much built up inside her. And he allowed her to finally release it all. On him.  
Her breathing felt like it was cut short as she finally relaxed, allowing her arms to unravel Boogie and allow him to sit freely on her lap. Still coughing and trying to catch his breath, Boogie found it hard to speak, since Anju had nearly knocked the wind out of him. After a few more coughs and wheezes, he felt fine again. Anju gently laid her head on his.

"Sorry Boogie..." She said, feeling bad for what she had just done to him. But being loyal as ever, Boogie didn't yell back at her or anything. Instead, he was calm about it.

"Don't worry about it Anju." He spoke, restoring his words back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as more flutters of snow gently and blissfully fell from the sky. The room felt warm, like someone had just lit a fire. Anju closed her eyes, feeling her heart start to beat again as her body felt sleepy. It had been a long day, and she needed her rest.

"Boogie?" The young vampire spoke, words still quiet as a mouse, but with some tiredness.

"Yes Anju?"

"..........."

"......"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you, will you be my special someone?" She asked, embracing his waist again with her warm arms. Boogie froze, feeling his small doll body get warm while his cheeks displayed a look of red to them. He was rather speechless. In absolute awe that out of everyone she could of asked that to, she had asked him. He felt his heart possibly skip a beat, and blushed while covering up his little face.

"M-Me? But Anju, why?.."

Without answering, Anju then held him up, turning him around so he was facing her. Their eyes met, one almost lifeless, while the other full of anxious elegance. Anju smiled, face tinting red herself as Boogie bashfully looked away. They felt completely silly.

"Because Boogie, I can feel it. I've always felt it." she explained as her fingers tapped lightly on his tummy. She leaned closer to him, rubbing her nose to his forehead while gently holding him into her arms.

**Speeding, into the horizon.**  
**Dreaming of the sirens,**  
**Wishing for broken glass on a highway.**  
**It could be so easy.**

Then, without warning, she went for his lips, softly locking hers with his, then passionately started to kiss him. The tender temptation made both Anju and Boogie's bodies melt into a warm exotic puddle. She didn't stop kissing him.

**The rhythm, the rhythm of an engine.**  
**Always makes me empty,**  
**I see the headlights coming at me.**  
**I can't help but wonder,**

She then fell back, landing gently on to some pillows that were behind her, still holding him in her arms in a tight embrace. After releasing their lips, Anju's eyes opened, revealing her iris's which showed unforgivable desires and lust. Her lips parted again, but parted into a smile.

**Flying, flying in slow motion.**  
**The wind through my hair,**  
**And ripping through the scenery.**  
**Oh, the wreckage **  
**It is my secret need.**

"Oh Boogie Kun, tell me, how does it feel inside? My lips against yours, as the snow falls from the grey skies and heavens?" She asked, panting a little with the expression of love written all over her face. The doll looked back at her, bashful eyes looking into eyes of moonlite empathy while blushing everywhere. He knew all of this was wrong, and if they ever got caught doing this, he would be ripped to shreds by not only Calera, but Ren as well. But yet, it felt incredible. He smiled back at her.

"Anju, I never thought something like this would happen between us ever. And, as wrong as it is, I like it." He admitted, leaning back to her face, lips meeting once more. Anju softly gasped a little, as Boogie started to kiss her a little harder. But the thrill of his lips made the pressure all worth it. Never in her life did she feel such love and pleasure from someone before.

The two kept going as the hours went by. Kissing, embracing, and even going a little bit further as taking off her stockings and lifting up her dress a little. Henry and Calera, who were completely unaware of their daughter's actions upstairs, were sitting in silence by the cold fire place. Calera had taken a sip of her drink, being from the blood of a liar and looked over at her husband, who was busy looking through some old family photos. She then placed her beavage down, clearing her throat which got his full attention.

"Henry," She began.

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm getting this strange feeling. It's like, a good strange feeling." She said, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. Henry turned a page.

"Like, what kind of good strange feeling?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like, something wonderful is going on right now. Like, someone found love. It's stupid to say, but, whatever it is I'm feeling, I wish it would go away soon. It's getting on my nerves."

Henry then shut the family album and gently placed it in his lap, chuckling a little as Calera crossed her arms under his chest. He got up from his chair and sauntered over to the fire place, getting a warm fire started. Calera watched for a moment or two.

"Maybe it's Karin and that Kenta Usui fellow. They are on a miniature date right now, and should be getting here soon." He said glancing up at the dusty old grandfather clock that stood there before them. Calera then made a face at her husband, a disgusted look spread from ear to ear as that thought sank in. She then coughed.

" Oh don't you even get me started with Karin and that, that human boy. Damn it just gives me a bloody headache just thinking about it." She replied, standing up and walking away from her chair and husband.

"Oh but Calera, I think it's sweet. Besides, that Kenta Usui boy promised to take extra care of her. I don't see any harm-Oh Calera dear, where are you going?"

"To check on Anju. She hasn't shown up in the den at all this afternoon. So I'm just going to see how she's doing." Calera replied calling out from the stairs. She then reached the top of the long staircase and began to stroll down the hall. Passing by old paintings and decor hanging up while the air gave a cold misty vibe. She reached Anju's bedroom seconds later.

Calera quietly turned the door knob, opening up the youngest vampire's door. She crept inside to find her daughter sound a sleep, with Boogie snug in her arms. Calera found herself smiling, upon looking at the two. Something about it made her heart just melt. She figured it was Anju's innocence that made it so adorable but she wasn't quite sure. Or maybe it was because she had Boogie right beside her, and Calera knew that he would do anything for that girl. 

Even going as far as devoting the rest of his life to her.


End file.
